


YOU.

by Mywoojinie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Boypussy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywoojinie/pseuds/Mywoojinie
Summary: Guanheng is pregnant, and Xuxi can't left his mates alone. He can't even kept his eyes from hovering the younger boy.I'm suck with summary. 🧖
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 34





	YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not okay with this work, i hope you didn't read it.

The omega runs to the toilet as soon as he wakes up, immediately emptying his stomach into the toilet bowl in time. He groans at the disgusting taste of bile on his tongue, and also the vomiting altogether as he forces himself not to wretch once again. He fails spectacularly of course, and only manages to crawl out of the washroom 30 minutes later and drags himself to the nightstand, where his phone was located. Sending a short, " Babe, come home please " , and then collapsed on the bed. 

His morning sickness was bad, very bad. The medicine, he feels, isn’t working on him. After knowing that his pregnancy, Xuxi insists to takes a leave only to taking care of him, but Guanheng insist his husband to just go to works because he thinks he can go through this. It's just 2 months old pregnancy. He thinks nothing gonna happens, but here he is. Lying on bed with IV drip, his husband of 4 year's making puppy eyes, gripping his thumb and stroking Guanheng's cheekbones because he's too worried about the love of his life. With the morning sickness and pregnancy, Guanheng sobbing. Clear crystal liquid dripping from his big eyes. " Baby, i'm sorry for worrying you " sobbing hard into Xuxi's palm.  
And Xuxi just kissed his baby's eyelids, just to make sure he stop crying, and it did. " I will just stay with you baby. I'm so sorry for not being here when you need me the most " . Xuxi kiss the pregnant man forehead to assuring him that he always by his side. " But -- " . Xuxi shakes his head and only coos at the other. " It's okay baby, i've told Kun-ge about this, and Ten-ge also ask me to just be here with you baby ". He looks at the clock and was almost time for lunch. " You rest, i will wash up, and will order us something to eat, since, you know, i don't want to burn our kitchen again ". 

" Babe. Stay ". Guanheng sniffling. Pregnancy make him being more clingy than usual. And with the presence of Xuxi, his body are much more okay.  
" Baby. I need to wash up. I'm stinks. You probably will hate my scent " Xuxi kissed the younger's temple. " Just give me 5 minutes. No. 3 minutes .. No. 2 minutes, and i will not close the door okay ? You will see me naked from here okay ? ". With that response. Guanheng curl his lips up and nodded. " Don't close the door. You wouldn't even know when i will puke out again, and our beans wanna see his naked daddy too. Aren't you baby ?" Guanheng laughing and places his palm on his flat stomach and he shush the alpha away to the bathroom. 

_______________________________

Like every other alpha with his pregnant materials, Xuxi was extremely protective of Guanheng. He didn't even let the other to stand on his own legs, so, he always carrying him bridal styles, and the latter love the affection he gets. 

Xuxi then carried and sat him on top of the kitchen counter. The Omega spreads his legs so his Alpha could get in between them, closing the distance as they crashed their lips against each other. For god sake, both of them love how the kitchen counter are not to high, because. Dude. The alpha is so tall. So, if Guanheng are on tops of the counter, he doesn't need to tiptoe to kiss the latter. But nothing much happens, they just sharing kiss as if their lips are glued to each others. Nothing too sexual happen. 

Once both of them settle on the couch, munching popcorn while watching some drama, a knocking sound coming from the front door.  
" Let me " Xuxi step forward to the front door, and once he open the door, it was Kun and Ten. 

" Hey. How are you doing ? Are you feeling much well ? " The shorter ask upon looking at Guangheng sitting on the couch , and joining him. " Feeling better. But i still hate the morning sickness. Why the fuck i puked when i just ate something. And why the fuck that i can't even get good enough sleep. My fucking head always getting headache. Did you encounter the same as me too, Ten-ge ? " The youngest reply. " Yes. He did Guangheng. And he even asked me to change my perfume because he thinks my perfume make him puked " Kun replied, carrying their 1 years old baby, Yangyang , joining them.  
" That's because it really makes me puked " Ten replies. " Oh. I don't wanna freak both of you out. BUT. HE. WILL. BE. SO. HORNY. Xuxi " , but Xuxi just laughed it out, because he know, even though his mate aren't pregnant, he will always horny whenever they're together. 

______________________________

“You’re beautiful, baby,” said Xuxi. He caressed Guanheng’s body with his eyes, “The most beautiful omega in the world,” added the alpha, his mind lost in the beauty of the man lying in front of him. The omega looked up at him with his big, round eyes. He looked so innocent, like a little angel. Pure. Untouched. So ready to be corrupted by his alpha cock. 

He extended his right hand and placed it close to Guanheng’s ankle and slowly started to run his fingers up his omega’s leg. Another hand stroking the omega flat stomach, still covered with the alpha favourite hoodie's that the omega use, Damn. he thinks his mate looks so tempting with his big size hoodie. The alpha pushed up the hem of the hoodie, revealing the white skin. 

“Open your legs, baby. Show me your pretty pussy.” and the omega did. Xuxi groaned at the sight. Guanheng's pretty pussy was so pretty, red and wet, clenching around air, waiting for his alpha fat cock to pound into it. Xuxi smirked. "So beautiful,". He glided his hand down the latter thigh until his hand reached the wet folded. He ran a finger around the entrance to caress the red skin. "Fuck baby, you're perfect."

Guanheng moaned. "B-Babe, please. X-xuxi"

"Oh baby, you're gorgeous," he groaned. He leaned down and licked a long stripe up the omega's entrance. "So delicious," he added as he licked once again. He continued to lick the skin a couple of times, ripping the prettiest moans from Guanheng's lips. "I love how you taste. And i don't fucking want our beans come out from this holes. This. Only belongs to my cock and tongue " Xuxi licked once again and it makes the omega trembling with over-sensitivity. 

Deciding it was enough teasing, he pushed his tongue inside Guanheng's tightness and licked the soft walls. Then, he closed his eyes as he felt the way his omega's pussy tightened around his muscle. He heard Guanheng moan his name beautifully and the younger lifted his hips off the bed to move his cunt closer to Xuxi's eager tongue. The alpha tongue thrust in and out of the dripping pussy, and the omega moan. " Ah. Babe. Please. Just FUCK me " 

" Baby. Wait. You need to wait " Xuxi kiss the other. And teasingly licks the part lips before deepening the intense kiss. And it makes Guanheng moans because he can taste his wet slicks against his alpha tongue. Xuxi's hands then start entering the little man's wet pussy. But, the omega just can't wait, he thrust his hips forward to feeling more of his alpha long fingers in his, and he can't even kept his eyes open with the pleasure he is getting, but that's wasn't enough. He need more. 

" B-babe. Mo- more.. i need more " . With that response, Xuxi felt his cock harden. But he need to wait until the latter are fully ready to takes his big cocks. He doesn't want to wreck his pregnant mates. So, he need to be more gentle, event though the other whining him to make it fast. 

Then the alpha added another fingers to his movements. Quick and fast. While his other free hands rubbing the sensitive nub of the omega's cunt and his lips still savouring every inches, every parts of his pregnant mates. With all the attention he get, the omega can't help but whine more and tears start brimming his big eyes. And he can even felt that Xuxi smile against his mouth. Loving that he makes the youngest tearing because of the pleasure. 

Xuxi then added another 2 fingers. Making the younger men crying and moaning mess. He make sure he scissor them and open him up well. Guanheng's whines became louder as Xuxi fastened his movements. Knowing that he will get what he been waiting for. And knowing the pregnant man are ready to take him. He sat back in between Guanheng's open legs and smirked. He grabbed his cock and pumped the long erection a couple of times. Then, he pushed forward and teased Guangheng's entrance with the thick cockhead. His hands still rubbing against the other cunts to make it less pain to the younger man.

He entered Guanheng's pussy slowly, allowing the omega to adjust to his size. He could be horny as fuck and desperate to pound the pregnant man, but his omega's well-being and comfort came first. And with his pregnant alpha's materials, he wants to make sure he is a lot more gentle that how he usually is. He didn't mind to slow his paces to make sure the other comfortable. 

He started to grind his hips, his movements leisure and slow. “You’re so tight around me. My goodness, your pussy is so good for me. I will never left you and our baby. You will always be mine ". " Yes. I'm yours. Only you. No one else will get me ". Guanheng reply, sobbing mess. 

" My little baby " said Xuxi as he quickened the pace, sharp. He moved his cock deeper and hitting Guanheng's birth canals, but not too much since both of them know that the omega carrying child, but the action makes his mates squirting over him, trembling and moaning. The room was filled with the sweet scent, perfectly combining both pheromones scent, and filled with loud sounds, moving dick in the tight walls, squelching sound , and moaning from both mens. 

He held the omega closely as he pounded him over and over and lost himself in the sensations only the omega could ignite in him, chasing the release he need. And because of the oversensitive, Guanheng clench his walls, making Xuxi out of breath because of the tightness around his throbbing cock. 

" Babe. Cum in me. I'm tired. I can't hold up anymore. " Guanheng sobbing, and Xuxi quickened his paces, it felt so good, the way Xuxi's cock dragged against his walls. the pace Xuxi set is fast and desperate and he’s shameless in the way he throws his head back and mewls. But, he just can't hold up anymore. He need his alpha cum in him. The pleasure he's getting is too much, his cunt is throbbing. 

“Baby, fuck. you're so sexy. your little perky breasts growing for my baby, nipples always so hard and pink, poking through whatever you wear. your whole body is always glowing. fuck it, i can't even takes my eyes off you” Xuxi groaned, his fingers reach out to thumb across the said pink nipples and his eyes darken at the way the omega’s body jolts with pleasure and overstimulation. The said breast aren't that big and full, but it's showing more than when the omega aren't pregnant. The omega spread his legs further which meant his husband was fucking into him at a new angle. the pleasure was overwhelming and he knew he was so close to falling apart again. 

" B- baby, i'm close. Fuck. I'm gonna fill you up baby" Xuxi groaned. His throbbing dick in his husband tight pussy send shivers to his spine. Xuxi’s thrusts became more erratic and the alpha’s knot started catching on Guanheng’s rim and the omega screamed as he came apart again, squirting again, pussy juice milking to the bed, eventhough the latter still deep in him. 

" Babe. Don't pull out. I need it. But i'm tired. ". Xuxi's lips curls up with the statement from his baby. He kiss him on the eyelids, and settle next to him, cock still in the other's pussy. He let the smaller guy rest his head on his chest. One hands places on the younger's stomach, and the other hands places on the younger pink hairs. He felt sticky, but his sleeping mates is important right now. He doesn't want to wake the younger up.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate your comments. 
> 
> You can hit me up here   
> https://curiouscat.qa/Dynoiey


End file.
